


Another beautiful christmas with you

by butterscotch_angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Cute, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotch_angel/pseuds/butterscotch_angel
Summary: Lance and Keith go to visit the Rockefeller christmas tree in Time Square in New York. They hold hands as the snowflakes fall onto their faces and Lance acts like a toddler, but a toddler with a pretty boyfriend.





	Another beautiful christmas with you

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting readers, i just want to note that this one shot is pretty short and i haven't posted in a while because i have a bunch of fanfics that i have started but i haven't had time to finish any of them so i figured i should finish this one. Also, I really appreciate comments and Kudos, it means a lot. Thanks so much for reading this. :)  
>  Thank.

“Cmon’ we’re going to be late!” Lance called to Keith as he slipped his feet into his nearly worn out sneakers and didn’t think to tie them.   
“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Keith said with a smile on his face whilst fumbling with the laces on his black converse. He finally got them tied and he threw his winter coat on over his red and jacket. Then he helped Lance get his winter coat on because Lance always insisted on having help from Keith, like a toddler. Lance put his blue hat on that hid his messy brown hair comfortably. Keith grabbed his earmuffs and stuffed them into his coat pocket. Then he pulled his phone out of the charger and stuck it in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. Lance zipped up his jacket and grabbed Keiths hand and pulled him out the door without notice. They opened the door out of their apartment building and were hit with a gust of chilly winter air. They walked down the busy streets hand in hand as they made their way to Time Square so they could enjoy the Rockefeller christmas tree together. Snow began to fall and polka dot the already frosty ground, and Lance giggled as the snow fell onto his cheeks and eyelashes. Keith smiled happily at his adorable boyfriend that sometimes acts like a toddler. Keith wrapped an arm around Lances waist and brought him in closer. Lance noticed and smiled at Keith and leaned his head on Keith shoulder. Then, Lance saw the Rockefeller Christmas tree, glowing with bright colorful lights and beautiful ornaments. He was practically emanating Christmas joy, Keith couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend bursting with excitement.  
“Keith looook!” Lance squealed as he began running over to the massive bright tree, pulling Keith along with him through the crowd gathered around the tree. Keith happily ran along behind Lance while still hanging onto his hand so they didn’t lose each other in the huge crowd of people taking pictures and enjoying Christmas eve. Lance finally stopped in front of the indescribably massive tree and looked up at it with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.  
“Wow,” Lance said as he continued to stare at the tree, Keith smiled and kept his focus on Lances precious face.   
“Yeah,” Keith said to Lance as Lance pulled Keith in close.   
“It’s beautiful,” Lance said and moved his gaze to Keith eyes, with his mouth still slightly hanging open.   
“I know something else that’s beautiful,” Keith said, Lance tilted his head to the side, “You.” Keith said, causing Lance to break out into a smile and laugh as he responded,  
“That’s so cheesy,” The boys smiled as their cheeks got slightly warm. Keith pulled Lance in closer and said,   
“Well yeah but, I wasn’t lying.” Keith said while still smiling and still laughing a little,  
“Aww, you’re so sweet,” Lance replied and he nuzzled his head into Keith neck.  
“You’re so cute,” Keith replied,  
“You’re so adorable,”  
“You’re so beautiful,”   
“Aha! You already said that one!” Lance said triumphantly as he sprung up and pointed at Keith.  
“What!? When!?” Keith said as he laughed at how competitive they were.  
“When you were being all cheesy and stuff!” Lance said and crossed his arms with a smile plastered onto his perfect face.   
“That’s not fair!” The boys joked and Lance laughed triumphantly.  
“I won fair and square!” Lance exclaimed, Keith threw his arms up,  
“What does squares have to do with this?!”   
“Everything.” Lance replied, and reached out for his boyfriend's hand, Keith gladly took Lance's hand in his. They both glanced down at their hands and smiled.   
“Thanks, Keith” Lance said gratefully,  
“For what?” Keith asked,  
“For this,” Lance said and looked at them and their hands “for everything.”  
“You’re welcome, but, this wasn’t me, this was us. We made this happen, we chose this path, and we definitely chose the right one.” Keith said and put his arm back around Lance.  
“Yeah,” Lance said and leaned into Keith. The two boys stayed there for a while, just enjoying each others company, and noticing all the people that would pass by. The snow continued to pile up along the streets, but they didn’t care. They had each other, so they knew everything was okay on this christmas eve.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos, they mean a lot! Thank


End file.
